


A Quiet Evening At Home

by NinNinNin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Face Harness, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sadistic Sam Winchester, Watersports, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinNinNin/pseuds/NinNinNin
Summary: Sam uses a curse to turn Dean into his personal cockwarmer.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243





	A Quiet Evening At Home

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a 1k, since I am extremely bad at writing short fanfics. And I choose face harness as the theme, cause I looove them and I desperately wish there were more fanfics that included them. 
> 
> Extremely non-con!! You have been warned.

It was another calm day in the bunker. At the moment, there were no demons, no gods or monsters that needed the hunters attention.

Sam was enjoying reading a book, for once something not related to hunting monsters. He occasionally sipped on the beer next to him, knowing that when he needed to pee, he wouldn't have to get up to relieve himself.

All thanks to his wonderful brother who was sitting between his legs on the floor, a spider gag keeping his plump lips stretched and his teeth locked from scraping Sam's cock, that was limply resting snuggly inside Dean's mouth. Thick leather straps were hooked around Sam's waist and legs, making sure there was no way for Dean to remove the cock in his mouth, even if his hand and legs hadn't been heavily secured with cuffs and more leather straps.

Sam paused in his book to pay some attention to his brother, ruffling his hair and giving him a sweet smile.

"Oh Dean, I wish you could see yourself right now. Would you like me to take some pictures to show you?"

Dean did his best to give his brother a sharp glare, his muffled cursing making his throat vibrate and send some nice trembles alongside Sam's dick. The spell he had used in order to trick his brother into taking a thick dildo up his ass and obediently being strapped down to be his personal cock warmer for Sam had long been broken, and Sam had enjoyed the vicious trashing Dean had done at first, enjoying cumming down Dean's throat, choking his proud brother with his come, only giving his the barest minimum of air before slamming back in.

The way Dean's throat constricted around Sam's cock as Sam used a tight grip in Dean's short hair to pump in an out of Dean hot, soft throat was enough to make Sam also become breathless.

Who knew Dean's bitchy, snarky mouth could be this perfect as a cock-sleeve?

"Hmm, what's that, Dean?" Sam teased as Dean's muffled, unintelligible words had made his cock twitch in interest. "You'd like me to pay you some more attention? Why of course, my dear brother."

Sam could feel how Dean was shaking his head in protest by the way his cock shifted slightly in the hot space that was Dean's mouth, but he paid it no attention, instead taking a steady grip on the back of Dean head as he swiftly sank down to the root into Dean's throat. He could feel Dean's breath tickle the pubic hair around his cock as he inhaled in surprise, enjoying the spasm and tightness as Dean panicked as he suddenly got a lot less air than earlier. He could feel his cock grow in interest and Sam started to leisurely move his cock back and forth by moving Dean's head forward and backward, allowing Dean to draw in short, shallow breath every once in a while before slamming back in again.

The straps were keeping Sam's cock inside Dean's mouth at all times, the most Dean could get away was to have the tip of Sam's cock pressing the back of his tongue, and Sam had enjoyed watching Dean at the beginning desperately trashing his tongue and head around, unintentionally licking the head of Sam's cock in his attempt to escape, but had eventually grown tired of that too and showed Dean who the one really in charge was.

Now, he had a different game in mind.

"Alright, Dean, now when I say breathe, you will breathe in as much as you can and then hold your breath for me, okay?" Sam instructed, drawing back his cock from Dean's throat as he gave his new instructions.

By Dean's heated stare and shallow breaths, he gathered they weren't at the same page. Yet.

"Dean, I promise, it will only get worse for you if you don't agree." Sam sighed, picking up the remote control for the dildo and tapping at the side lightly. "or do you need another buzz?"

Sam's smile grew as he saw the way Dean's eyes widened and a glint of horror flashed there before Dean could hide it.

Sure, at first Dean had probably (begrudgingly) enjoyed the vibrating dildo in his ass, but by now, when the lube had dried out and his pants were uncomfortable soaked and itchy by his own cum, the vibrating would not be all that comfortable, chafing at his tender walls and sore prostate, making his orgasm hard to achieve and then ruthlessly dragged out of him against his will, adding to the pile of humiliated acts that Dean was piling up tonight.

"Good. Alright, when I say now, I want you to breathe deeply and then hold your breath, okay? Good. Now, breathe in. And hold it." Sam instructed, and was happy when Dean obeyed him, probably knowing that if he disobeyed he would get punished by choking on Sam's long cock again, and passing out was exactly as not fun as one would think, and Dean hated to lose even more control than he already had by being unconscious. The first time he had passed out, he had lost control over his own bladder and soaked himself, and Sam had forced him to sit in his own piss for an hour before cleaning him up.

"Good boy." Sam exhaled as he sank completely back inside Dean's mouth, loving the slightly added tightness of Dean's holding his breath, moving his cock in small thrust, Dean's nose bumping against his stomach in a rhythmic motion. Sam groaned as he felt his orgasm built up, giving Dean no warning before coming, only letting up slightly as his cum poured down into Dean.

"Oh, that felt good." Sam leaned back, taking a deep swig from his beer, giving Dean a quick pat on the head for services well executed.

He was just about to take up his book again when he felt another twinge in his cock, making the corner of his lips turn upwards as he knew what that meant.

"Oh Dean, I imagine you must be thirsty after all this sucking, right? Don't worry, I got just the thing for you." Sam smiled, his eyes never leaning Dean's face as he slowly started to pee, giving Dean no choice but to swallow his hot, smelly, copious amount of pee.

"Aw Dean," Sam cooed as he smeared the fat tears that started to fall from his brother's terrified eyes over his cheeks, "don't worry, you'll get used to it."

He leaned back, picking up his book again, paying no mind to the small hiccups and choking noises his brother was making, a smile never leaving his lips as he got back into his book.

**Author's Note:**

> I went slightly over 1k, but close enough for me :D if you enjoyed this, and would like to read similar stuff from me, leave a kudo or a comment :)


End file.
